Carlow College (CC) is responding to the Letter of Invitation (LOI) from Dr. Matthew Kinnard to apply for the EARDA Transition Award. The intent of the Transition Award is to continue to pursue gains made in the culture of CC by providing support for and increasing the participation of women, including minority women, in biomedical and behavioral research and research training. In order to continue the gains the following Specific Aims, as identified in Cadow's Strategic Futures Plan, will be pursued: to assist faculty in their knowledge of and access to biomedical research and research training funding opportunities and to collaborate with neighboring universities on biomedical research; to continue support of faculty and students to initiate pilot projects (mini-grants and collaborative arrangements) in an effort to help them secure independent extramural research funding, and to target research and primarily training grant applications to NIH, NSF, DOE and other granting agencies; and to utilize Carlow's EA Advisory Council in planning, implementing and evaluating the EARDA goals in accordance with Carlow's Strategic Plan and its move toward University status. The aims will be carded out by David Gallaher, Ph.D., Assistant Professor, Chemistry. With the approval of Dr. Matthew Kinnard, Dr. Gallaher will participate in a two-week EA program in June 2003. Under Dr. Gallaher's guidance the Office of Sponsored Programs, established under Dr. Joan Reale and currently staffed by Helen Wingertzahn, will provide administrative support for research and research training projects that receive internal and external funding. With guidance and support from the EA Advisory Council and the Vice President for Academic Affairs, Dr. Gallaher has the institutional authority to implement the institutional plan. An independent evaluator will work with Dr. Gallaher to conduct a program evaluation of the EARDA program.